heal the scars
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Ellas eran como días borrosos en uno solo. ; Ino&Shikamaru&Temari.


Los personajes de Naruto** no** me pertenecen.

* * *

(**&**)

Ino era una flor. Realmente lo era. Shikamaru lo pensó un día, cruzado de piernas con el ceño fruncido mientras observaba a Ino pelear con Chouji sobre cuantas calorías tenía una hamburguesa; él lo aseguró: Ino es una flor, así de simple. Y olía como a una. Empalagosa. Shikamaru a veces sentías ganas de vomitar cuando su rubio cabello le pegaba en las narices –es tan largo e interminable y parece una estola de viento dorado- y le hacía estornudar porque los malditos cabellos le producían cosquillas y era un fastidio porque no paraba de estornudar toda la tarde y _hey_, parecía un jodido reno.

Sin embargo, Ino saltaba y bailaba y movía las manos sobre el aire como si estuviera cosiendo y cosiendo y el cabello manchaba el cielo como si fuera un rio. Shikamaru sonreía en el pasto mientras la veía hacer lo que más sabía hacer: ser una bonita flor. Shikamaru era feliz, con su alergia y las manos de Ino tejiendo el aire y repasando cada una de sus costillas. Cuando Shikamaru se dormía, ella lo mordía, ahí justo en la tercera costilla. "ow, eso duele, Ino" musitaba mirándole el cabello porque su rostro estaba oculto entre él. Ino le mordía más. Él gruñía. "Shikamaru, eres una nena" y luego lo besaba en la herida que le había formado.

Así era Ino. Bonita y dolorosa. Shikamaru se aguantaba las heridas simplemente porque sabía que eran con amor, así de cursi y sencillo, _con amor_. De todos modos, si intentaba cambiarla o quitarle el polen, probablemente terminaría con los pulmones agrietados. Y eso era muy problemático. Así que mejor la dejaba hacer y esperaba que el dolor y los gritos valieran de algo.

(Aunque Shikamaru sentía que cada vez el dolor le estaban nublando el cielo)

Él no se equivocó. Después de todo, Shikamaru era muy perceptivo y listo y ya se lo veía venir, solo que no hizo nada para detenerlo. Ino era demasiado, se dijo un día recostado en las tejas de su casa. Demasiado incontrolable y eso era un problema porque Shikamaru siempre sentía que Ino se le escapaba de las manos; Shikamaru no soportaba no poder tenerla anclada a la tierra. Ino era eso, una flor, pero no una silvestre, Ino era una flor con alas, preferiblemente carnívora y brillante. Shikamaru dudaba que existiera algo así pero no importaba, pues eso era Ino. Shikamaru se sintió un poquito vacío pero aliviado cuando pensó que Ino siempre iba a estar en las nubes, lejos de él, incapaz de poder estar siempre en sus manos.

Shikamaru se vendó las heridas.

(**&**)

Ino levantó la barbilla orgullosa cuando Shikamaru la dejó. "Lo siento, Ino, me estas enfermando" Sonaba preocupado y a la vez no, era como si lo hubiera aceptado obligado. Como cuando alguien sabe que va a morir. Ino se endureció como una piedra. "Eres débil" fue lo único que le respondió antes de voltearse y golpearle con su cabellera de oro. Shikamaru suspiró cansino, no se lo dijo pero lo sintió cuando ella caminó casi a trote fuera de su casa.

"No, tú eres muy dañina".

**;**

Después conoció a Temari. Ah sí, Shikamaru la define como: esas chicas sexys que son agradables y no escandalosas, gracias a Buda. "Shikamaru tienes suerte", le dijo Naruto un día, el mismo que la vio, intentando calmarle los humos a Kiba que quería darse puños con su hermano menor, Gaara. Según Kiba, por follarse a su novia, Hinata. No es como si la hubieran obligado, pensó Shikamaru con las manos en los bolsillos. No fue el único, Temari lo dijo. Kiba la fulminó y al final con influencia de Shino y de Lee desistió. Sin embargo, Shikamaru no se fue de allí. Temari frunció el ceño y cuando todos se fueron, follaron detrás de unos arbustos. Incómodo pero Shikamaru necesitaba dejar de pensar.

Luego la vio irse y volver e irse tantas veces que Shikamaru por un momento creyó ver a Ino, pero no, Temari no lo era ni por rastro. Es sólo que Temari parecía el recuerdo vago de Ino con su cabello pálido rubio y sus ojos claros. La diferencia es que el cabello de Temari no le golpeaba la nariz y ella, por supuesto, nunca le mordió las costillas. Fue grandioso. Temari era audaz, ingeniosa con las frases y no exigía poses raras. "Shikamaru, tienes suerte" Se dijo mirando el techo de su habitación, -el cielo no, el cielo duele, como Ino-. Pero había algo incómodo, como si algo estuviera mal puesto.

Cuando Sakura lo llamó esa misma noche, esa sensación cobró vida propia hasta aplastarlo.

"Ino está en coma, Shikamaru. Se puso a hacer carreras con el idiota de Suigetsu y no sé, los frenos estaban mal y cayó de cabeza sobre el asfalto. Shikamaru, Ino-" él colgó cuando comenzó a oír los sollozos de Sakura.

Shikamaru se pasó las manos sobre las vendas: las malditas heridas ardían como ácido. También lo hicieron cuando la fue a ver una sola vez al hospital, dolían tanto como si fuera Ino gritando a través de ellas. Shikamaru se sintió atragantado por el espacio cuando Sakura le llamó diciéndole que había muerto. El cielo se hizo demasiado ruidoso, tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a caer sobre él, devastador y pesado, terriblemente desgastante.

Shikamaru no volvió a ver el cielo nunca más. Algunas veces lo hacía, pero ardía en las costillas, como si las heridas estuvieran recién hechas. En cambio decidió sólo descansar sobre el verde de Temari, tal vez ella algún día podría quedarse con sus heridas y evitar con sus tranquilas manos que el cielo se derrumbara.

(**&**)

A veces se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si hubiera agarrado a Ino sólo un poquito más.

Pero es que dolía, _dolía_ tanto que Shikamaru evitaba a toda costa el siquiera imaginárselo.

(**&**)


End file.
